i'm Here
by CYura
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. bagi chanyeol, baekhyun akan selalu menjadi rumah untuknya. Satu yang tidak Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun yang mencintainya. Yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Dara Dara dan Dara, Akankah baekhyun dapat mempertahankan rasa cintanya yang menyakitkan?
1. Chapter 1

**Cyura Present**

 **I'm Here**

 **Cast : - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **\- Sandara Park**

 **\- Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **\- oh sehun**

 **\- xi luhan (GS)**

 **\- do kyungsoo (GS)**

 **\- Wu Yifan as Baekhyun's Appa**

 **\- Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's Eomma (GS)**

 **\- Jung Yunho as Chanyeol's Appa**

 **\- Kim Jaejoong as Chanyeol's Eomma (GS)**

 **\- Other cast (nanti muncul di tengah tengah FF :D)**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance**

 **Warning GS!**

 **It's Chanbaek's FF, If you don't like it, get out!**

Summary

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. bagi chanyeol, baekhyun akan selalu menjadi rumah untuknya. Satu yang tidak Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun yang mencintainya. Yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Dara Dara dan Dara, Akankah baekhyun dapat mempertahankan rasa cintanya yang menyakitkan?

"C-Chanyeol-ah, sudahlah, jangan kau lihat terus."

Baekhyun menatap iba pada chanyeol yang masih memandang sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan dengan pandangan sendu.

"Chanyeolie.. di dunia ini masih banyak perempuan yang mencintaimu dengan tulu"Ujar baekhyun _'salah satunya aku'_ tambahnya dalam hati, baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sendu "tapi aku hanya ingin dia, kau tau kan aku sudah menyukainya dari awal kita masuk universitas ini?!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Arrayo.. sudahlah lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, jika kita disini terus kau akan merasa sakit. Lupakan rasa sakit itu, jika memang benar dara sunbae adalah jodohmu, aku yakin dia akan selalu kembali padamu." Ujar baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu dia merangkul baekhyun "kurasa kau benar, Cha.. kita ke kantin,"Chanyeol berujar santai tanpa menyadari bahwa baekhyun sedang merona parah. Baekhyun melirik tangan chanyeol yang ada di bahunya, ia tersenyum kecil. Merekapun berjalan menuju kantin.

Cyura

"Baiklah sekian untuk hari ini, dan jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas kalian besok"ucap , lalu ia pergi keluar kelas

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, dia melirik keluar jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan kelas chanyeol. Mereka memang tidak satu jurusan, baekhyun mengambil jurusan desain dan chanyeol jurusan bisnis/managemen. Ia tersenyum, dengan segera mungkin dia membereskan barang-barangya dan bergegas keluar kelasnya.

Saat keluar dari kelasnya ia melihat sahabatnya, Do kyungsoo dan Xi luhan mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol.

"KYUNGSOO-AH!..LULU!" baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Yak! Bisa tidak kau tidak usah berteriak, kau kira kami tuli?" ucap luhan lalu menjitak kepala baekhyun.

"lagipula aku lebih tua darimu byun, panggil aku eonni!"tambahnya.

"auchh..yak appo"baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "wohoho... jadi kau sudah mengakui bahwa kau itu sudah tua?"ujar baekhyun.

PLETAK

Sebuah jitakan mendarat diatas kening baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun mengusap dahinya lalu mendelik kesal pada luhan.

"dasar bocah kurang ajar!" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggang luhan dari belakang, sontak luhan kaget dan secara sepontan memukul tangan yang memeluknya.

"yakk... chagi, waegeurae?" ucap si pemilik tangan yang diketahui namanya adalah oh sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wajah sehun kekasihnya yang cemberut "aigoo.. sehuna mianhae" luhan yang merasa bersalahpun langsung mengelus-elus tangan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

Sehun tersenyum senang "gwenchanayo uri lulu" sehun menarik tangan yang sedang di genggam luhan. "chagi, kau kenapa terlihat kesal?" ujar sehun.

Wajah luhan berubah menjadi cemberut, lalu ia merangkul manja lengan sehun "hunnie.. baekhyun mengejekku tua" adunya manja seraya menunjuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "dia sendiri yang mengaku tua, jadi jangan salahkan aku!" ujar baekhyun membela diri.

"sudahlah chagi, jangan dengarkan ucapan baby smurf itu, yang terpenting lulu tetap dihatiku" ucap sehun

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang mendengar merasa ingin muntah disana sekarang juga. Lain halnya dengan luhan, dia malah sedang tersipu mendengar perkataan sehun.

"Yak!... sudah berhenti berlovey-dovey didepanku, aku merasa mual" ujar kyungsoo.

'bilang saja kau iri kyung, si hitam itu tidak bisa seromantis sehunnieku" ujar luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar dan melihat tingkah para sahabatnya itu. Diam diam baekhyun merasa iri, sahabat-sabahatnya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih, sedangkan dirinya?, ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, dimana chanyeol, orang yang dicintainya. Baekhyun melihat-lihat disekitarnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda muncul tiang dengan senyum idiotnya itu.

"hey, jongin barusaja mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia sedang bersama chanyeol di cafe xoxo."ucap kyungsoo

"chanyeol?" dengan sepontan baekhyun mengucapkan nama chanyeol.

Para sahabatnya saling melirik, lalu muncul seringai di wajah mereka masing-masing."ekhmm... **iya benar pujaan hatimu itu ada disana** " ujar kyungsoo, dengan sengaja dia menekankan kata pujaan hati pada perkataannya tadi.

Baekhyun gelagapan, "a-aniyo!.. aishhh, sudahlah kajja kita susul mereka" ucap baekhyun cepat, ia tidak ingin rona di pipinya dilihat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sahabatnya yang lain bisa tau bahwa baekhyun menyukai chanyeol?

FLASHBACK

Saat ini chanyeol dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang menonton film bersama sekaligus adalah bagian dari pajama partynya di apartemen chanyeol. Banyak bungkus-bungkus snack dan kaleng cola berserakan,beberapa helai tisu di lantai. Tapi tentu itu bukan masalah, besok pagi pasti sudah bersih dan rapi kembali karena maid dari mansionnya yang selalu datang setiap pagi dan membereskan apartemen chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang adalah putra dari pasangan park yunho dan park jaejoong pemilik park corp, sebuah perusahaan yang sudah terkenal tidak hanya dikorea tetapi juga diluar korea. Chanyeol memiliki noona yang bernama park yoora. Orangtua chanyeol sendiri sudah kenal dengan sahabat-sahabat anaknya itu, terlebih lagi baekhyun karena orang tua baekhyun merupakan sahabat sekaligus partner kerjanya.

Dari ujung sofa panjang berwarna cream itu ada pasangan hunhan, sehun tengah terkantuk-kantuk, mereka sedang menonton film Miracle in cell number 7. Disampingnya luhan yang terlihat sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas bahu sehun sambil mengusap matanya yang basah karena air mata.

Disebelah bawah luhan ada chanyeol yang tengah menyandarkan badannya di sofa, chanyeol memang sedang duduk di bawah beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna putih.

Disebelah chanyeol ada baekhyun yang tengah menatap layar datar televisi didepannya dengan serius, air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi, ia pun mengambil tisu yang ada disebelahnya.

Disebelah baekhyun ada pasangan kaisoo yang tengah tiduran di atas karpet putih itu juga.

Layar televisi menunjukkan ending dari film tersebut, karena tidak kuat menahan kantuknya chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa adanya beban yang menimpa pahanya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pahanya. Dilihatnya chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut chanyeol, yang menandakan ia sudah tertidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia melirik sekitarnya, pasangan hunhan sudah berada dialam mimpi dan juga pasangan kaisoo yang juga menyusul kealam mimpi. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol lagi.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap rambut chanyeol. "chanyeol-ah, kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku?" baekhyun berucap lirih

"yang ada dipikiranmu hanya dia.." "kapan kau bisa melihat aku yang selalu ada untukmu?" tanpa sadar air mata baekhyun menetes, dengan segera ia menghapusnya.

Tanpa baekhyun sadari sahabat-sahabatnya itu belum tidur kecuali chanyeol.

"Baek.. kau menyukai chanyeol?" pertanyaan lirih terontar dari mulut jongin. Baekhyun kaget langsung menoleh melihat bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya tengah memandangnya.

"k-kalian mendengar ucapanku?" ucap baekhyun tergagap

"dari awal kami mendengarnya... dan sekarang byun baekhyun jawab dengan jujur! Kau menyukai chanyeol?" perkataan tegas sehun membuat baekhyun terdiam. Ia melirik chanyeol

"Ani.. aku tidak menyukainya" ucap baekhyun

Luhan menyiritkan dahinya "tapi tadi aku de-"

"tapi aku mencintainya" ucapan baekhyun memotong perkataan luhan

Semua orang yang ada disana kecuali chanyeol dan baekhyun memandang baekhyun sendu.

"baek, chanyeol menyukai dara noona" ucap sehun

"aku tau, sangat tau. Hampir setiap hari chanyeol menceritakan hal yang berkaitan dengan dara sunbae. Apakah aku salah mencintainya?" ujarnya lirih

"aku juga tau chanyeol tidak akan pernah mencintaiku karena dia hanya menganggap aku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih" tambahnya.

Malam itupun berakhir dengan penuh kecanggungan.

END FLASHBACK

XOXO CAFE

Baehkyun dan yang lain sudah sampai di xoxo cafe. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe dan gotcha, dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang ia cari.

Tapi tunggu...

Dia sedang duduk berhadapan bersama seorang yeoja

Dia ... Chanyeol sedang bersama seorang yeoja

Yeoja yang bernama... Sandara

TBC

Annyeonghaseyoooo...

Yura author baru disinii,, it's my first ff...

Jadi aku minta kritik dan sarannya yaa..

Sorry kalo banyak typo :D

SALAM CBHS


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Cyura Present**

 **I'm Here**

 **Cast : - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **\- Sandara Park**

 **\- Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **\- oh sehun**

 **\- xi luhan (GS)**

 **\- do kyungsoo (GS)**

 **\- Wu Yifan as Baekhyun's Appa**

 **\- Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's Eomma (GS)**

 **\- Jung Yunho as Chanyeol's Appa**

 **\- Kim Jaejoong as Chanyeol's Eomma (GS)**

 **\- Other cast (nanti muncul di tengah tengah FF :D)**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance**

 **Warning GS!**

 **It's Chanbaek's FF, If you don't like it, get out!**

 **Previous chapter**

XOXO CAFE

Baehkyun dan yang lain sudah sampai di xoxo cafe. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe dan gotcha, dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang ia cari.

Tapi tunggu...

Dia sedang duduk berhadapan bersama seorang yeoja

Dia ... Chanyeol sedang bersama seorang yeoja

Yeoja yang bernama... Sandara

Chanyeol melihat kearah baekhyun. Dia tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun seolah-olah menyuruh baekhyun datang menghampirinya.

Baekhyun bingung. Ia ingin pergi kesana tapi dia akan sakit hati nantinya. Luhan, sehun, dan kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri chanyeol dan dara. Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Setelah berdebat dengan hatinya, akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"hufttt.. you can do this baek" ucap baekhyun sambil menghembuskan pun langsung berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempati teman-temannya.

Dara yang semula tersenyum kini merubah wajahnya menjadi cemberut. "untuk apa dia kesini" ucap dara dalam hati, "dasar pengganggu" tambahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping luhan.

"dimana jongin?" tanya kyungsoo.

"dia sedang ke toilet" jawab chanyeol.

"oiya, aku belum memesan sesuatu disini, aku sengaja menunggu kalian. Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya chanyeol

"aku ingin.. pancake dan orange juice saja." Ujar luhan. "kau hunnie?" tanya luhan

"samakan saja chagi" ujar sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut luhan.

"aku juga samakan saja" ujar kyungsoo santai,

Hanya tinggal baekhyun yang belum menentukan pilihan.

"baek.. kau pasti strawberry juice" ujar chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. "kau tau saja kesukaanku" ucapnya.

'kkk.. tentusaja kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi aku pasti tau segalanya tentangmu" ucap chanyeol bangga.

baekhyun tersenyum lirih "hanya sahabat ya?.. tidak semuanya kau tau yeol" ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu baekhyun memainkan ponselnya.

"noona.. kau ingin apa?" tanya chanyeol semangat pada dara

"mm.. aku ingin avocado juice saja yeollie" ujar dara manja.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan manja dari dara langsung menoleh padanya lalu menoleh pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menahan sesak dalam hatinya.

"mwo? Hanya juice saja? Apa noona tidak lapar? Bagaimana kalau noona sakit?' tanya chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"aniya yeolli.. aku sedang diet" ucap dara manja seraya memeluk lengan chanyeol.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mendelik jijik "cih.. sudah punya pacar masih saja kegenitan. Aku jadi heran apa yang chanyeol suka dari wanota seperti ini"ujar sehun dalam hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, kedua pipinya memerah. "a-arraseo, aku pesan dulu ya" chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan memesan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan tadi.

Setelah chanyeol pergi luhan mendelik tidak suka pada dara. "sudah punya pacar! Jangan kegenitan pada namja lain." Ujarnya sinis.

Dara meliriknya tajam "bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Lagipula chanyeol juga menyukaiku"ucapnya bangga. Ia melirik baekhyun lalu menyeringai.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, tatapan dara seolah berkata "chanyeol hanya menyukaiku, dan dia tidak akan menyukaimu. SAMPAI KAPANPUN"

"apa dia tau kalau aku menyukai chanyeol ya?"ucap baekhyun dalam hati Baekhyun berdehem lalu memainkan ponselnya lagi.

Tak lama menjelang jongin datang

"annyeong!.." ucap jongin bahagia

"jonginnnnnn" kyungsoo menjerit lalu memeluk jongin dramatis

Jongin memeluk kyungsoo balik " babyyyy.. bogoshipo!" ujar jongin

"nadooooo" ucap kyungsoo

"dasar norak-_-" ucap baekhyun

Jongin mendelik "cihh.. tidakkah kau sadar diantara kita hanya kau yang masih jomblo!. Apa kau tidak laku baby smurf?" ucap jongin mengejek baekhyun

Baekhyun yang mendengar pun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Lalu ia memeletkan lidahnya pada jongin.

"biar saja.. daripada harus punya kulit gosong sepertimu!" ucap baekhyun

Jongin mendelik "ishhh.. yak! Ini kulit seksi tau!" ucap jongin tidak mau kalah

Chanyeol datang dan melihat keributan disana.

"yak yak.. ada apa ini?" ucap chanyeol seraya duduk ditempat semula yaitu disamping dara.

"dia mengejekku baby smurf" adu baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum. "kau memang smurf nona baek!"

Jongin yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar dan melakukan highfive dengan chanyeol. Sedangkan baekhyun merengut kesal.

Tak lama kemudian pesananpun datang.

Semuanya mengambil makanan dan minumannya kecuali jongin. Ia berjalan untuk memesan makanannya sendiri,

Baekhyun meminum juicenya sambil melirik chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menyuapi dara pisang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya asal.

"noona.. ayolah satu suapan saja." Ucap chanyeol "arraseo.. satu saja ne?" jawab dara,

"ne" ucap chanyeol senang. Ia menyuapi dara pisang lalu dara memakannya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia. ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Lalu ia mengelus rambut dara lembut. Dara tersenyum pada chanyeol.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan baekhyun. Akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untung pulang.

'mm.. yeorobun, aku harus pulang, eommaku tadi mengirimiku pesan untuk segera pulang" ucap baekhyun.

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan airmatanya.

"hm? Secepat itu?" ucap kyungsoo.

"ne.. mianhae aku pergi ne.. annyeong" baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

Setelah keluar dari cafe senyumnya menghilang. Wajahnya barubah sendu. Ia berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya

Ia memasuki mobilnya, lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

baekhyun's house

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Lalu setelah menutu rapat pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya langsung merosot ke bawah.

"wae.. hikss, kenapa.. hiks a-sakit yeol" tangis baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Ia bangkit menuju kasurnya, ia mengambil boneka rillakuma sedang yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari chanyeol tahun lalu.

Ia memukul wajah boneka itu sekali. Lalu memukulnya lagi lagi dan lagi. "chan.. hiks.. yoda pabbo.. hikss"

Setelah puas memukul bonekanya lalu ia membuang boneka tersebut kesudut lemari bajunya.

5 menit baekhyun masih menangis

10 menit baekhyun memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

15 menit tangis baekhyun mulai mereda ia beranjak dan mengambil boneka yang dilemparnya tadi lalu dia memeluknya

Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia memeluk erat boneka tersebut.

Lama-kelamaan rasa kantuk menghampirinya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpinya sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya erat. Terlihat jelas masih ada bekas airmata di wajahnya.

Chanbaek

4.30 pm

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar,

'baekhyunie.. ireonaa. Kajja makan dulu sayang" ucap eomma baekhyun joonmyeon

Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya pelan, kemudian ia kembali tidur.

Tok tok tok

"ya! Byun baekhyun!" teriak eomma baekhyun tidak sabar

Baekhyun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan perlahan ia bangun dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Setelah selesai dalam proses pengumpulan nyawanya, ia bangkit dengan wajah mengantuknya ia membuka pintu dan melihat sang eomma sedang berkacak pinggang,

"eomma,, wae?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"aigoo.. baekkie-ah anak eomma yang cantik,,, ini sudah sore sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam, jadi cepat mandi. Wajahmu sangat kusut" ucap joonmyeon panjang lebar sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"eommaaaa" ucap baekhyun manja dan langsung memeluk joonmyeon erat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh sang eomma.

"waegeurae eoh?" tanya joonmyeon

"aniyo.." jawab baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "eomma, baekkie mandi dulu ne,," ucap baekhyun lirih, lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dia memulai ritual mandinya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit untuk mempercantik diri, baekhyun turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga dimana keluarganya sedang berkumpul.

Baekhyun menggunakan hoodie berwarna biru muda bermotif hellokitty dan menggunakan hotpants berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun melihat appa dan eommanya sedang menonton televisi. Meskipun appa dan eommanya sudah paruh baya, tetapi mereka masih saja terlihat mesra. Terbukti saat ini eommanya sedang duduk disamping appanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada appanya, sedangkan appanya merangkul eommanya.

"Ckckck.. dasar orang tua" pikir baekhyun.

"eomma.. appa. Berhenti berlovey-dovey didepanku!" ucap baekhyun santai

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di samping eommanya, mata baekhyun berbinar melihat berbagai macam snack di depannya, ia mengambil kentang balado kesukaannya lalu memakannya.

"baekhyunna.."ucap yifan

"waegeurae appa?" ucap baekhyun sambil tetap mengunyah kentangnya.

"apa kau tidak punya namjachingu?" tanya yifan

"aniya.. " ucapku singkat

"bukankah chanyeol itu namjachingumu?" tanya yifan lagi.

UHUK UHUK!

Baekhyun kaget mendengar perkataan appanya, pipinya memerah "ani..aniya appa, chanyeol bukan namjachinguku" ucap baekhyun dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimatnya. Ia kembali mengingat kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapanya chanyeol. Terlebih lagi dia sudah mengetahui bahwa chanyeol sudah menyukai seseorang.

TBC

Annyeonghaseooo.. yura back :D... thanks buat yang udh ngereview ya, jangan lupa reviewnya juga kritik dan sarannya yaa... next update secepatnya :D

SALAM CBHS


End file.
